The Art of Omission
by J.W.Melmoth
Summary: s4 ep11 – missing scene : a phonecall between Kurt and Blaine. Best friends talk about everything, right? But do you tell your ex about the new man in your life?


**Title: The Art of Omission  
Timeframe:** halfway through season 4, ep 11.  
S**ummary: **s4 ep11 – missing scene : a phonecall between Kurt and Blaine. Best friends talk about everything, right? But do you tell your ex about the new man in your life?  
**Rating: **K

* * *

**The Art of Omission**

"Hey...um...it's me, Kurt." It felt weird to have to say it, but he wasn't sure Blaine still had his special ringtone on for him.

"Yeah. Hey. Hi," Blaine said, quickly closing his notebook to concentrate on his phone. Sam's blinking facebook chat was really distracting.

"How are you? Are you okay? Tina told me you were having a Sadie Hawkins dance and I thought... I don't know... maybe you'd want to talk," Kurt tried carefully, cradling his telephone in the crook of his shoulder while he settled on his bed and pulled a pillow over his lap. He concentrated hard on the sounds on the other end of the line. He thought he heard Blaine sigh quietly.

"That's sweet, Kurt," Blaine replied, and Kurt closed his eyes to imagine his smile and the way his eyes would glow softly when he said his name. "I'm okay, though. I thought about it, you know, but... it doesn't really bother me. I don't think I'm gonna go."

"_Blaine_, why not?" Kurt asked, frowning. "You_ love_ dances. The music, the outfits...come on. It's gonna be okay. I know McKinley has a bad rep but you have the whole Glee club to back you up. Nothing's going to happen. I mean, there's Finn, and you've got Sam-"

"Yeah..." Blaine sighed, thinking about Sam.

"-and he's like, super tall and built like a house," Kurt continued, mistaking Blaine's sigh for one of doubt, "You know he fought Karofsky for me that one time? And he's your vice president, right? Your wingman. He won't let anything happen to you."

"I know," Blaine replied. Kurt was right. He wasn't afraid about that. There would be no repeat of last time, because he wouldn't be going to the dance with a boy. Not with Kurt, not with Sam, or with anyone else. He wouldn't be going at all. He glanced at his notebook and wished he could tell Kurt about Sam. It was the first time since they met that he had to deliberately keep something from his best friend- _no,_ he corrected himself. _The second time._ The first time had lead to all of this- why they were apart, and why he was even looking at other boys at all. He sighed.

Kurt paused for a moment. He felt like Rachel when she got into one of her rants as to why he should date again. Maybe living with her was a little infective. He didn't want to pressure Blaine into going if it had so many bad memories. Still, he wanted his friend to be happy. "You should think about it," he said softly. "I really think it's gonna be okay."

"Thanks," Blaine replied. He straightened his shoulders and put on a smile, even though Kurt couldn't see it. "So how are you? How was your week?"

Kurt shrugged. "Good, good. I have a lot of catching up to do of course, I mean, everyone's four months ahead of me, but I'm doing okay. I'm thinking about joining the theatre group..." He glanced at the mirror by his bedside and wondered if he really looked like a young Paul Newman. He sighed. He didn't see it. At least Adam didn't make any Elisabeth Taylor jokes.

"What about show choir? I thought you said that sounded nice," Blaine asked.

"Yeah, yeah, it did, I just..." Kurt trailed off. "I don't know. Apparently it's social suicide to join up." He felt awkward saying it. Something like that had never stopped him before, but Rachel had been so adamant it made him uncertain. He didn't know anyone at NYADA and he really didn't want to mess up. "I watched them rehearse a song, though, it was... well, it was something else, that's for sure." He smiled as he thought about it. The arrangement was crazy, but Adam... well.

Blaine smiled. He could hear the nuances in his ex-boyfriend's voice that told him Kurt was happy. "Come on, tell me. What was it like? Was it like a group of Rachel Berry's all competing for solos?" he joked. The idea was rather amusing.

"God, no," Kurt replied, chuckling a little. "Not at all. They were all... singing together, like a group. They looked like they were having fun. It felt very... familiar. Like Glee club." He smiled at his reflection. "It felt like home."

"Then you should do it," Blaine said. "It'll be good for you. You need something to make you feel at home there, Kurt, and theatre's great but you love music. You need it. Not just in class but to express yourself."

Kurt bit his lip. Maybe it _would_ be good for him, in more ways than Blaine knew. It wasn't just seeing the show choir on stage that made him feel at home; it was Adam. He was down to earth, grown-up without ever being condescending or patronising, and he always had something nice to say. And the _way _he said it...uh. Kurt felt something swirl in his stomach as he thought about Adam's accent. It was _beyond _cute. It made him want to listen to him all day.

"Maybe I will," he replied. There was a pause on the other end.

Blaine sighed. "I really missed this, Kurt. Talking to you."

"Me too," Kurt confessed. "I love Rachel to death but she drives me crazy sometimes, you know?"

Blaine chuckled. "Yeah. Yeah... listen, Kurt? Let's...never stop doing this, okay? I mean, no matter what happens with us, if we...find someone else, or-"

"Yes," Kurt agreed quickly. He didn't want Blaine to start down that road again. There was no 'or'. "You'll always be my friend, Blaine," he promised. "And I want you to call me when you need to talk, even if it's something completely mundane or, I don't know- ...I want to be there for you." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes tightly. "I know I haven't always been ...available in the past, and I'm sorry about that."

"No, Kurt, that was... I understand," Blaine said. "And I'm sorry too, I was...bothering you with details about school and- I should have seen that moving to New York, meeting all these new people and getting that job was more important for you." He took a deep breath and let it out. There was no point in apologising again. Kurt had heard all that before. "Keep me posted on NYADA, okay? I'm relying on you to check everything out so you can tell me all about it for next year."

Kurt swallowed and nodded again. "Yeah, of course," he said, clearing his throat a little. He had definitely checked something out...and that something was checking back.

"Great. I have to go. Sam said he was gonna call about something to do with Regionals."

"Okay. Well, give him my love," Kurt offered. "And the others too, of course."

Blaine blushed. He was already giving Sam plenty of love of his own. "I will," he said softly. "Talk to you soon?"

"Yes," Kurt promised. "Goodnight Blaine."

"Goodnight, Kurt."

It wasn't until Blaine had hung up that Kurt realised this was the first time his ex-boyfriend hadn't said he loved him.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
